This invention relates to an improved optical telephone wire, such as used as drop wires in combination with known clamps.
As is known, wiring of optical wires is desired to be made as straight as possible. Thus, the well known wedge type clamps have been used for such optical wires because they permit the wiring to be clamped in a nearly straight condition.